All Those Fragile Hearts
by DarkWingsXXX
Summary: A series of one-shots on the characters in Vampire Knight. This is my tribute to Matsuri Hino.
1. The Ashes of Her Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: This will be the first of many Drabbles and one-shots about the characters of Vampire Knight, minor or not. Review and feel free to request a character by messaging me!

The Ashes of Her Heart

_Sakura petals, sakura petals were falling_.

Falling, as the Pureblood's world crumbled right underneath her feet.

Her arms wrapped all the more tightly around her love, her unwilling companion, her dying creation.

_Had he even fought those hunters? Those villains who had taken his life for no reason_?

Somehow, Shizuka thought that he didn't, that he preferred to die. Oh, those gray eyes of his…she had seen the sadness in them, the darkness and despair at having been turned into a creature of the night against his will.

Had been sacrificed against his will. She had desecrated him as well, defiled his being, yet still, somehow in her black heart, she had loved him.

Oh, how she had loved him so very much.

His slim form had wasted away by now- there were only ashes left, and the Hunter couple was still watching her, their gazes wide and shocked, bodies stiff, ready for her to attack.

To attack, so they could have an excuse to kill her as well.

No, now was not the time. Today was not the day.

There would be an opportunity for revenge, an opportunity to spill the blood of her lover's killers.

She would make them suffer for making her alone for all eternity.

No, not alone, but rather, alone to face her worst option yet.._.Kuran Rido_.

Their blood would flow on the ground, their remains defaced beyond recognition. She would laugh as they died, the stupid, stupid creatures.

They had just made her an enemy.

_And the sakura petals kept falling._

_Author's Note: I have been dying to write an fanfic about Shizuka Hiou, my favorite antagonist of all the villains in Vampire Knight. She held so much sadness, so much grief, and so much darkness in one heart. Yet, she was not without her compassion- she took care of Maria Kurenai and Ichiru Kiryuu, both who were weaker than she, than those they lived with. This will be part of a series of one-shots in a story that I will compile that will hold many short drabbles and whatnot about various characters and pairings in Vampire Knight. Some of the stuff from other fanfictions might be present in there as well, haven't decided yet. And yes, I love writing sad, dark things._


	2. Broken Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri. **

**Characters: Zero, Yuuki **

**Pairing: Zero/Yuuki **

Broken Doll

She was leaning over him, her face buried against his neck as she drank his blood, ate away at his memories.

He was at a loss as to what to do, shouting hadn't worked, struggling hadn't worked. She was still taking from him, sill sucking down his blood and all the love he had for her.

With each memory she stole, his heart broke even further, for he could feel her despair, her intense sadness that made him wonder if she didn't really want to do this. But, then why would she continue?

_Yuuki, of all the people to betray me, I least considered you as one of them,_ he thought, eyes closing in sadness as he recalled declaring her his enemy at least a year and a half earlier. If he had known then what she would do…no, he still wouldn't have been able to shoot her.

Anger rose in his body for his weakness, for his inability to help her further. She was so strong, yet so unbelievably weak. She needed someone, and he worried that she was hurting herself more than she was hurting him.

Yes, he felt crushed that she would do this.

The last thing he could think of before the blackness consumed him was of her, of her sad face, of the tears he could feel against his skin. Unbeknownst to him, he had shed a few tears of his own at this, at everything that would unravel due to her actions.

_Oh Yuuki, what have you done?_

_Author's Note: This fanfiction came to me just recently, and will be put with an earlier one. I am not so sure how I feel about this, but I think it came out okay, all things considered. There will be more fanfiction posts , and this might become another series of one-shots, just like Fragments was. Please critique and review._


	3. Cut Short: Sins in the Dark

Cut Short

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. This I'd a tribute to her work.

Note: The Kaname in this story is the baby whose life Rido stole, hence the title "Cut Short".

Warning: Character death, and infanticide.

Overwhelming darkness, the baby could sense that much. He might not have been in this world long, but he knew that he didn't like that darkness, it was dangerous, threatening even. But how to let his mother and father know? He had tried crying, but she had only calmed him, her soft hands holding him close to her body, nestling him into the safety of her reassuring warmth. He felt his features contort, ready to howl, but his parents didn't get it, they couldn't trust whoever had come to visit them, to see him.

Then, his sweet, trusting mother handed him over to the dark person with the sinister aura, and the baby tried again to get away, for the hold was tight, uncomfortable to say in the least. He peed in an effort to get away, yet only his father started to catch on, his gentle, protective father. The dark man said something, and his father tried to stop his uncle, but to no avail. The dark man's intentions became all the darker as the baby was whisked away from that room where he had been safe, surrounded by loving parents. His captor's grip was agonizingly tight, preventing baby Kaname from wriggling as they passed many rooms and went down, down, down. They went down another staircase, and the dark man came to a lonely, secluded room that stank of despair and something else, something like a slumbering beast.

It was cold inside that room, but the baby was mostly worried when his uncle, this sinister being, set him down and then opened the coffin, sliding the top off. Then, the dark man grabbed the child and something else- something that was very sharp and twisted the baby's stomach into knots. The weapon was pointed towards him- what had he done wrong? Of course, the child could do nothing but cry in fright, his wails becoming a banshee like howl that was abruptly cut off.

As his world faded to darkness, his father's voice echoed throughout the manor as the scent of blood and treachery assaulted the air.

"_Brother! Kaname_!"


	4. The Jagged Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. **

**Character: Kaien **

The Jagged Sword

The Vampire Without Fangs was both the most ferocious vampire hunter in the Association since ancient times, as well as the most perplexing. Those eyes of his burned with a fire that could freeze ice, a contradiction. But, wasn't he one as well? He knew what they said about him when he wasn't around, did they think him blind and deaf? The young hunter snorted, looking at his gaunt reflection in the mirror. Those other hunters were lucky, for one day they could die and return to peace after years of killing those heartless beasts. Then, what about him?

He would be offered no respite, no peace after his long journey was over. His wasn't, it was a never ending path of killing and bloodstains. From the mirror, he could see the jagged sword that sang with the alluring call for the bloody tempest that only Kaien Cross could invoke. His amber eyes, sunken in and tired, glared back at his thin appearance, remembering the words of the Kuran woman who had taken such an interest in him. She was a damn vampire, yet unlike the others of her kind that he had met. She was crueler than they, trying to worm her way into his cold, dead heart. Gloved hands clenching into fists at his sides, the hunter abruptly turned away from the mirror, closing his eyes as he blocked out her words, her concerned gaze that had been so soft. It didn't matter, he told himsel. It didn't matter that he was treated as an outcast when he himself felt a deep rift of self-hatred and denial- denial for Juuri's help.

There was something about his appearance that made him resemble a beast, not that he cared much about his appearance in the first place. Walking unsteadily towards the lumpy mattress that he so often slept on, the hunter collapsed, but did not sleep. He lied there in the dark, still he would not sleep. Sleep was all but impossible, eluding him as the night wore on, leaving him to nurse his private, hidden wounds that anyone rarely saw… Except for her.


	5. A Forgotten Ability

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. In fact, these fanfictions are just a tribute to her characters.

Character: Yuuki

Pairing: None

She couldn't recall the last time that she had really smiled, much less felt any true happiness. All of it had seemed to disappear, leaving her with only a half-hearted attempt to continue being "happy". What was this supposed "happiness"? Was it something that only the good received as a reward for doing great things in the world?

She could see her expression amidst the broken fragments that still remained in the mirror- a shattered image of a young girl. No, not a girl, a monster. No, not a monster, a broken nobody, a weakling, a pathetic being trying to be something she wasn't. Dark hair framed a pale, delicate, unsmiling face that seemed so alien that she backed up a few steps. Still, nothing came, save for the all-too familiar aching loneliness that had scarred her for a while now.

Was this what others went through? Was this what Kaname had gone through, all those years ago? If she was just going to turn out like this, why hadn't her parents just let Rido kill her? Then, they would at least be alive, maybe sad, but definitely better off than being dead. Maybe then, Kaname wouldn't have been able to go on his rampage, wouldn't have been able to cover the world with lies and be hunted, causing his closest friends to abandon him. She didn't deserve this life, not even this half-life that she now attempted to live through.

Somewhere, deep in her heart, she mourned for what she had done to Zero, and yet, it was the right thing. She knew that he had drunk from the Level Es he had once hunted, had still pined for the precious girl he had kissed more than a year and a half ago. It didn't matter that she was going to die, wait, it did. He would have mourned her death, would have lost the light to his world. The fact still remained, while she had cruelly subdued him to accomplish her task, it had been for the greater good. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was one less person she would have to regret leaving. He still had others, still had people to help him, and he wouldn't remember her at all.

A lump formed in her throat as she recalled what Kaname planned on doing to himself, and she let out a long, resigned sigh. He would not die like that, she wouldn't allow it. She knew that he wanted out of his eternal life, and she would give it to him, in a way other than death- she would give him the human years he had once granted her. He wouldn't remember her, so she wouldn't be missed. For him, she had no idea on how she was going to overcome him, but she would think of a way. She would save him…by sacrificing herself. Then, there could be no more deaths, no more blood, no more tragedy. Yes, giving him the human life and some years of happiness was a far better tradeoff than her life for him going off to become the next "parent" metal.

At this, she felt a smile cross her lips, a faint, genuine one. As monstrously cruel as she was, this was one good thing that she could do. It would atone for the other crimes she had committed against her loved ones, and even better- neither of the two men she loved would have to deal with her ever again. She, a burden to them, would be a light extinguished, a fleeting stranger neither would remember. And even though Zero had seen her, she knew that he held no strong ties to her now, it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't grieve. Kaname wouldn't be able to remember, so he too, wouldn't have to be sad.

She could smile now. But even now, it was a watery, sad smile that could not be classified as a real one, only an forgotten attempt at what had once come so naturally to her.

The girl who could smile from the bottom of her heart no longer had that ability.


	6. The Wilted Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. _

_Character: Yuuki _

_part of the All Those Fragile Souls series _

Wilted Rose

(Note, these poems/stories/random musings may or may not end up on ….if I ever get around to putting them onto there)

_The rose petals had withered and dropped into the vase, dried out and crumpled, threatening to disintegrate the moment one touched them. Her garnet eyes stared at the rose in wonder as it slowly died, day by day losing more and more petals. Then, the stem began to dry out, a mere husk of what it had once been._

_She felt like that dying rose, like a part of herself was dying within, every single day. Her eyes always landed on that wilted rose, watching it become a victim to time and decay. It was different with her- her body showed no outward signs of dying, and yet, she felt it within, felt her body numbing, succumbing to an all-encompassing darkness whose whispers were all too seductive. Day by day, she sunk lower and lower, wishing to melt into the very shadows that haunted her being. She did not know when, but soon, she planned to die, to join the dust of her ancestors. _

_Perhaps then, the two she loved would be at peace. Perhaps then, her heart could be released from this tired, tired vessel. She was nothing more than a husk, nothing more than a crumbling statue that was held together by nothing more than a few stones that refused to fall, even now. Even now, when it was obvious that it would be for the best. Was her body that obstinate, that much in denial that it refused to see reality? She felt so tired, so ready to give into that alluring whisper, that peaceful ache of eternal sleep._

_Maybe then, all her troubles would be over. Maybe then, the two she loved would no longer suffer. Oh, she knew that other's wouldn't mourn her, for who in their right mind would mourn a monster who had caused such trouble and calamity for them all? What her Pureblood lover had done for her…it was frightening, really. Frightening at how much he was willing to risk if only to protect her. Those depths scared her, and she cared for him.  
Cared enough to end her own life, to end his eternal life- by turning him human. It would end in her death, but he would not remember, for she had not, when their mother had changed her life…forever. _

_The silver haired hunter she had only realized her feelings for would not grieve. He had no connection to her now, for she had seen to that. It wasn't like he should remember her in the first place- it had caused him to suffer for so long. Thus, despite his pleas, she had done it anyways. Her world would end soon, and neither would remember her. Neither would know of her existence. Zero did, but he was no longer close to her, no longer burdened with remembering her, either as a human or vampire. _

_The wilting rose was symbolic of what would happen to her soon, what would become of her. Her body would crumble, and turn to dust. Her petals would fall, would disappear against the earth, would fade into the halls of time itself. _

_Purebloods thought that they had defeated time, but they were wrong. In the end, it was time that had defeated them._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. This is a part of _All Those Fragile Hearts_.

Rating: Teen

His little butterfly, so frail and broken, clinging to him like he was her last hope, her last lifeline.

Her gentle warmth was gone, leaving a sad, broken girl behind. A girl, who was all alone in the world.

As close as he was to her, he could taste the fragility, could taste the crumbling sandcastle of her dreams. The sandcastle was falling, blowing away in the wind, the world was collapsing in.

No longer could its foundations support it, and they were caught in the midst of it all. He could see the tears, read the hollow intensity of her expression, seen in her reddish brown orbs.

Her embrace was constricting, a prison he once might have taken a twisted delight in. However, he knew that his love for her was not the right kind, it was too much, too crushing, had ruined the girl he loved.

That's all he was, a twisted, manipulative monster. He knew the cause of her despair, of her broken dreams.

He. He who could not, would not, move from her hold.

Right now, he could not leave her. He, who was marked for death, had to stay a while longer.

His lovely little butterfly, his precious girl. His love had been her demise, had manifested itself as a gluttonous monster who would not allow her her freedom.

Despite that, she still clung to him, her grip further tightening. It hurt, her hold hurt.

Still, he must not leave her side. He tastes her loneliness, her despair, the kind of despair he had become well acquainted with. Now, upon reflection, he was relieved to have lost all of his emotions at one point, but they had come back.

No, tonight he would hold his broken girl, give her one last embrace.

Tomorrow, he would be dead. Tomorrow, he would have to leave her, would bring back Kiryu-kun's memories. Tomorrow, he would restore what was stolen, and be on his way, down a path of shadows from whence he could never return.

_Goodbye, sweet Yuuki._

-End


	8. The Requiem of Memories

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not claim to own the series Vampire Knight, or its characters. They belong solely to the mangaka, Matsuri Hino. I only borrow these characters, and this piece is not made for profit.

Character(s): Zero, Yuuki

Pairing: One-sided Zeki

Warnings: Angsty, Emotional, Spoilers from the ending of Chapter 91

Author's Note: Yes, I am alive, not haunting some graveyard in the middle of nowhere. Pity, that could prove to be an interesting experience. Back to the main point: sorry for not updating anything in so long, am now just getting some of my life back. To those who reviewed- thank you so much! I really appreciate the feedback that I have received so far.

The Dawning of Returned Memories

_That girl...she reminded him of someone who had once been at his side, lamenting her apparent powerlessness. _ No, that was wrong, this strange pureblood was that girl who had once been by his side, unwavering in her faithfulness to him. _I wanted to protect her, to help her with her problems, to safeguard her from the brutal savagery of this dull, gray world. _Those words became a solemn, reverent mantra in his head as he glared down at Yuuki, pinning her to the tree behind her, shoving her away from the other pureblood.

_Those brandy hued eyes, so filled with utter misery and resignation. Where was the warmth, that flare of color she had once doused his monochrome world with? Don't cry, don't tear up... Yuuki..._

_She said nothing, only staring up at him in frozen shock, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly. If he let her go, she was going to fall apart. If she was going to, he was already shattering in the midst of a bag of tumultuous, conflicting emotions. He pushed away from her then, violet eyes, those icy eyes burning with a strange fire as he looked at her._

_"Why, Yuuki? I could have protected you...", his voice trailed off as he spoke, tone anguished and oh-so-very tired as he spoke, almost like he was spent. In a way, the silver haired hunter was. _

_Again, he took ahold of her, lifting her currently bowed head so that his ice-tinged gaze would meet with hers. At this moment in time, she seemed so fragile, so far gone from the strength she had once exuded. Where had he gone wrong? When had she stopped trusting him with stuff like this? _

_He remembered other words, and a kiss shared in the twilight darkness of the sky. _

_"This will be our last journey together..."_

_Those words echoes with the chime of sepulchral bells in his battered, haggard psyche. Had she been trying to warn him then? All those strange words spoken at the Kuran Mansion...they made sense now. Those same phrases that she had spoken made a flash of blinding anger surge through him. _

_He would not allow her to retreat, to give up, especially not at this moment in time. He could not forgive her for stealing his Yuki away from him...but he could protect her from herself. _

_At least, he would try. _


End file.
